


Tokutober Challenge

by summoner_hirelena



Series: Toku-tober Series [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Collection of short quick drabbles for a Toku-tober (Inktober but for Tokusatsu).  Will be editing the series/character list as I go along~





	1. Poisonous

Gasping Emu felt his body falling to his knees on the cold concrete floor of an abandoned factory floor.  The place was dark, the only beams of lights coming through the huge broken windows on the walls and ceilings.  His eyes immediately took the mess left behind, boxes and random items scattered around showing that the place has been abandoned for a long time. He wanted to shudder, something about the place causing him to feel the cold cutting right to his bone.  But…

 The Intern screamed silently in his mind, unable to control himself, his body or any of his reactions.  Within himself he could feel the presence of another crawling in his skin, a poison that coursed through every fiber of his being.   Emu wasn’t alone in his body anymore, this other presence forcing him to watch his body being played like a puppet.  It was maddening, knowing that just moments ago he couldn’t stop himself from hurting his friends, his actions and words cutting them in ways Emu would _never_ do. 

“Ah!” Convulsing, the boy let out a soft cry, a skin crawling sensation overtaking him, “Aaaa!~”

Slowly, he watched as reality in front of him wavered, shimmering in the air, the phenomenon flowing from him like a spirit leaving the body. No-

“Heh, that was fun~”

-It was more like the poison that over took him finally left his body.

Reality finally settled in front of him, the shimmering finally forming into a tall curly haired boy, with a smug Cheshire smile on his handsome face. His dark eyes looked down in amusement from underneath his curly bangs at Emu as he laid on the floor. 

This boy who stood in front of him was his poison, self-created, left to fester into his body until it took over his being.  Gasping, Emu shifted in place anxiously, feeling his heart tighten in his small chest, watching as the other danced around the space happily.  This Bugster was created by Emu, this other darker form of the Intern, corrupt and dark…but yet…

When Parado turned, smiling wide, his eyes dancing with amusement as he regarded the kneeling Emu.  

“Did you see their faces? They were really worried about you Emu, hehe~!”

Emu bit his lower lip, shivering as he saw this other side of him revel in upsetting the others, Hiiro, Kiriya…

If Parado was his poison, Emu would have to be his antidote.    


	2. Tranquil (Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tranquil, Day 2 of the Toku-tober Series

Sento still had his moments in the new world, still getting used to everything around him.  At times the scientist would just stare out into space, his almond eyes suddenly unfocused and far away as if he was lost in thought.  When was the last time he saw buildings as far as the eye could see without the wall? People just… living?! It was all such a dramatic change for the boy.

And even though things seemed peaceful, Sento's mind wouldn't rest.  He still had dreams, dark and bloody as if he was in someway still fighting the war.  The self titled genius would dream that Evolt would show up one day, laughing that twisted laugh he knew so well before attacking the innocent people on the street. Attacking the coffee shop that they still called home,where there was no one prepared for such a devastating event. Sento could almost hear the blood curdling screams, the smell of smoke stinging his nose.

“Ah!” Gasping the lean boy eyes shot open, his heart hammering in his lean chest from fear.  Slowly, reality came crashing down on him; there was no war, no attack, and no death to be seen.  The only thing the was in the boys vision was the blank ceiling of their apartment complex. Biting his lower lip, Sento let out an irritated sigh, these intrusive dreams now becoming commonplace and annoying. Taking a deep breath the scientist tried to calm down his breathing, tilting his his head so that his almond eyes could gaze at the items littered around their apartment.

“Mmm…”

_Their apartment…_

Next to him, the form that was sleeping soundly next to him began to shift on their shared bed.  Banjou Ryuga, made a soft noise, stirring from his sleep as he rolled over to his side, facing the lean scientist, with an annoyed look crossing his handsome face.  Under the sheets, the boxer’s rough hand reached out sliding across Sento’s bare skin, fingertips curling around the scientists side.  It was almost as if the brunette knew that the Kamen Rider was having nightmares, and wanted to find a way to comfort him. 

Without hesitation the lean genius slowly rolled onto his side too, a shiver running down his spine as he allowed himself to be pulled into Banjou’s arms.  Sighing the boy closed his eyes, the familiar scent of the boxer filling the Kamen Rider’s nose, as he settled against the brunette’s bare chest.  Carefully, Sento curled up against the other, his thin legs finding home between the other’s, his warmth radiating straight to his bones. 

The boys strong hands dragged around Sento’s body, finding home at the small of the lean boys back, “…Go back to sleep…Sen…to…” 

Patting his back for a split second, Banjou’s voice rumbled in the boys muscular chest, before his voice trailed off with his name.   The sounds of the boy immediately falling back asleep drifted to the scientists’ ear as they laid there in the dark curled up with one another. Sento sighed, inwardly rolling his dark eyes, unable to fathom how the boy could fall right back asleep after being woken like this.  But…

A smile crawled across Sento’s lips as he felt his racing heartbeat slowing down, magically falling into place with Dragon’s owner next to him.  Any residual fear, or anxiety that he had from the dream melted away and all he was left with was an overwhelming sense of tranquility and complete peace.  How did it come to this? To the only time that Sento could feel this calm was when he was laying in the idiot’s arms?

The boxer held him tight, as if Sento would leave him in the middle of the night, and at that moment the scientist decided it didn’t matter why he felt this way.  For once, he was going to let this mystery lie, and just enjoy the warmth he felt radiating from the other’s body. 

He was going to enjoy this peace that was so well earned, and like how as doing now, find solace in the arms of his Best Match.   


	3. Day 3: Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emu and Parado take a fall walk down the beach

“Emu~~” The soft pouty voice of the Bugster danced in the air behind Emu, “…Why are we here?!”

Chuckling to himself, Emu carefully made his way across the still warm sand of the town’s closest beach, turning his head to glace at Parado behind him.  “Come on, I got a surprise for you!”

The sun was dipping past the horizon as they traveled down the beachside, shooting rays of sun and brilliant color across the evening sky. But that smile that crossed the other boys face made everything else dim in comparison.  That one was one of the things that the Intern found endearing about the reformed Bugster, his innocence, and eagerness to experience things.  And Emu found such joy in being the one to give them all to him. 

Smiling himself, Emu’s nose wrinkled in amusement, as he motioned ahead of them, “Its not much further now!  See that dark thing, right over there?”

Parado’s eyes lit up, falling into Emu’s pace before rushing past him to head to that dark dome shape that poked out of the white sands of the beach.  Shrugging the bags in his arms, Emu watched the boy race up to the metal firepit that was free for public use on the beach. 

“What is it?” Parado asked curiously, his fingers reaching out to touch the cold metal around the decorative rim, as the lean Intern finally came up, “It smells like smoke…”

Emu walked around the beach seats already sitting in front of the feature and put the bags on the small table.  Digging through the bag, the boy began to pull out small bags laying them out on the table. 

“It’s a firepit, you can light it on fire, and cook things on it while you are at the beach.” Emu patiently explained, laying out bags of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and a bag full of fluffy large white marshmallows.  The Bugster’s lips parted into a circle letting out an understanding, ‘oh~!’, as left the pit to move back Emu’s side.  Continuing to set up, the Intern felt his heart skip slightly feeling Parado hover close to him.  Although this could be annoying to some, to Emu, it just added to the boys charm, filling his chest with an overwhelming warmth.  He loved knowing that Parado didn’t stray from him, the two boys taking comfort in each other.

“So what are we cooking?”

The Intern’s delicate fingers tore open a bag of sticks, pulling one out, before putting a marshmallow on one end.  With a wide grin, Emu held it out to the taller boy, “We’re going to make smores! Its something you normally eat while camping, but I know you like sweets…so I figured you might want to try making some.”

Parado watched Emu curiously underneath his curly locks, as the Intern stabbed another fluffy confectionary on the stick before handing it over to the Bugster. 

“Hold onto it for a moment, Ill light the fire, then we can start!”

Quickly, the Intern struck a small match lighting the left over wood in the firepit, and after a few moments, the two boys watched as a small fire rose up from the metal dome.  The sounds of cracking firewood danced in the air, as the brilliant colors of flames matched the evening sky above them. 

“Its pretty…” Parado murmured a smile bright on his face watching the fire dance in the pit. 

Carefully, Emu reached over and gingerly took his stick from his Bugster, “Hmm, it is!” He smiled wistfully, agreeing with the curly haired boy.   

“Come on, lets start!” 

The two boys carefully extended the sticks allowing the small white confection to get kissed by the dancing flames.  It didn’t take long for the marshmallow to change in color, the pure white turning into a beautiful toasted brown.  Once Emu saw the color start blistering, the beautiful brown color blistering and cracking over the marshmallow. 

Quickly, the Intern moved to sandwich between the graham crackers, placing a piece of chocolate on top of it. 

“And now…we squeeze…” Squeezing the dessert slightly, Emu’s brownie eyes danced watching the chocolate dribble out from the sides of the cracker, licking his lips in anticipation.  Looking over, he watched Parado mirror him, his long fingers pressing into the treat until warm chocolate smeared his hands. 

“Mm!” Biting into it, the small Intern made a pleased noise, tasting the dessert as it melted in his mouth.  The sweetness of the sticky marshmallow, with the creamy chocolate danced all over his tongue in a moment of ecstasy.

A soft gasp next to him, pulled the Intern out of his thoughts as his gaze turned back to Parado who had taken his first bite out of the sweet.  The Bugster turned to him, his eyes wide underneath his curly hair, “Emu! This is delicious! Mm!”

And with that the taller male bit into the smores again, a giggle escaping his lips as he devoured the thing in a few bites.  Emu chuckled to himself, quickly having to remind himself that Parado had never had smores’ before and so he had the joy to watch another first. 

“Oh…”  Licking his lips, the Intern’s eyes fell upon the smears of chocolate on the corners of the Bugster’s lips.  Leaning forward in his seat, Emu slowly got up from his chair, and took a step forward only to slide himself between the Bugster’s long legs.  Reaching out the boy’s finger slid across the boys porcelain skin, wiping away the melted chocolate before bringing the finger up to his lips, licking it off.

Smiling teasingly, Emu happily said, “You have…something there-Ah!”   

Before Emu realized it, Parado’s arm shot out and grabbed the Intern’s wrist before pulling him into his lap. 

“Parado…what-“

His voice died in his throat, as the Bugster cupped the boys face in his hands, pulling him closer into a slow, lazy kiss.  A soft purr escaped the gamer’s throat, as he melted into the kiss, the taste of chocolate and sticky toasted marshmallow lingering on the Bugster’s lips.

Ah yes…today was just full of firsts, and making out on the beach like this, with the handsome boy, was a first that Emu was happy to be apart of. 


	4. Day 4: Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sento complains about his Halloween costume, and gets back at Banjou for teasing him

“Why do I have to do this?!” The genius groaned, stepping out from their refrigerated hideaway.  Sento stood up straight, his face was twisted in annoyance as he stood in the café shop looking peeved at the other two boys hanging around.

“Because its Halloween! Come on, show it off!”  Sawatari Kazumi immediately replied, his eyes dancing in amusement as he leaned back in his own costume.  The boy dawned a store-bought vampire costume, his costume fangs gleaming in the fluorescent lights.      

Sighing, Sento turned around, showing off his costume for the night.  He wore a dark orange dress shirt, with a sleek black vest, and white and orange tie.  The thin legs of the worlds hero was covered in thigh length black slacks, which showed off a little bit of his skin before, they disappeared back into thin knee high black and orange striped socks.  On Sento’s thin shoulders was a long flowy cape, which accented the tiny pointed hat on the boys head. 

A mix of snorting and unashamed laughter rose up from the corner of the café, Banjou Ryuga’s face beaming in amusement as he enjoyed the scene from his bar stool chair.  Sliding off, the boxer pointed, a wide dopy grin on his face as he moved to where the farmer laid sprawled out on the couch.  Joining his senior, the brunette grinned plopping down next to him after grabbing a fresh banana.

“Sento what are you wearing?!” Banjou snickered, nudging the taller boy next to him, “Whats up with those tights?!”

Grunting, the boy shot an irritated look, rolling his eyes before reaching into his back pocket pulling something out.  In his thin hand was a long wooden decorative stick, the dark grains weaving decoratively down the piece.  Waving it dramatically in the air, the genius let out an annoyed sound.

“A warlock!” Sento replied, “A genius wouldn’t be caught dead in such a crazy outfit!  I am a man of _science_ , not make believe!”

 Snickering, the oldest Kamen Rider got up from the couch, a wide grin crossing his face, “Speaking of outfits, I found the perfect costumes for you Banjou, I had the girls go pick it up today! And trust me it’s gonna be great!”

Brushing past the genius, Grease’s owner moved behind the counter, grabbing a bag of coffee grinds, “They’ll be back before the sun sets!”

With a dramatic sigh, Sento slid the wand back at his side, rolling his eyes as he moved to sit by Banjou.  The long cape fluttered behind him as he sat down, crossing his long legs, his lips curling up into a satisfied smile.

“Well at least I wont be the only one in costume, least this idiot will be in one too.”

Banjou’s face twisted into annoyance as he turned to the genius, lightly shoving him. “O-Oi! My costumes are awesome! They got me where I needed to go didn’t they?! Anyway, who would believe that a cool, powerful warlock wears that? Psh, like you can do any real magic!”

“Idiot, only an idiot thinks magic is real!”  Sento shot back, rolling his dark almond eyes. 

The boxer’s face turned smug as he stated happily, “Well before they invented science people thought everything was magic!”

“Psh! Magic is nothing more than misunderstood science! But…” A sly smile crossed the young Kamen Rider’s face as he leaned closer to Dragon’s owner, “I bet I can cast a spell right here right now…Interested?”

Much to the amusement of the lean genius, he watched as Banjou’s eyes sparkled with interest, it was almost like he could see the thoughts tossing and turning in the boxers mind.    ‘Was this a trick? What is Sento planning?’, things like that.

Finally, the brunette tilted his head, shooting Sento a challenging look, “OK Go on, do some magic!”

“Let me say the magic words,” Sento scooted a little closer, leaning in, before whispering, just loud enough for the boxer to hear, “…You know that sound you make before I suck you off?...Youll make it now…”

Banjou’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, his face flushing with a beautiful pink shad, his mouth dropping with the words.  And as expected the boxer’s lips parted, a soft noise escaping; the same gasping noise that Banjou made when Sento was on his knees, nude and wanting.  Those simple words causing the boxer’s mind conjure up the scene, his whole body reacting with the thought. 

“Hehe, see, magic.” The genius snickered, winking playfully, pleased with himself that he could mess with the boy so easily. 

Suddenly, the brunette got up from his seat, reaching down to grab the Kamen Rider’s thin wrist, pulling him up urgently.

“Come on.” Banjou’s grunted, his tone holding a sharp edge to it, “lets go work on your magic skills, downstairs.  We’ll be back Kazumin!”

The oldest boy shot them an amused look as the two boys moved towards the secret staircase, making a bit quicker than what he was sure they meant to.   

 


End file.
